LIW TV Episode 32: The Rise of TWW
Attendance: 15,000 Commentary: Ryan Grey, Tony Mezza & Emanuel Results * (Dark Match) Carnage Crew (Zeitgeist & Jay Blue) (w/ Cloud) def. The Assholes (Sean Albright & Dennis Grant) (w/ Seth Lunden) in a BWE Tag Team Showcase match * Jimmy Breaks and the hammerhead champion The Prodigy come out. Breaks welcomes everyone to the new era of LIW, the era of TWW! He trash talks everyone in attendance, and then goes on to bash Soldier Dude and his bodyguard "Lucky" Stone Chambers. Breaks then announces the first match of the era of TWW, and it's coming up next! * David Saga def. Flex Flannigan (After the match, David Saga grabs a microphone and talks about his career in LIW. He mentions that he's a former LIW heavyweight champion, and that he jumped ship to TWW years ago along with several other wrestlers who are back to represent TWW.) * Backstage, Soldier Dude and "Lucky" Stone Chambers meet up. Chambers asks Soldier Dude what they're gonna do, and Soldier Dude says that he has an idea. He knows some people that may help him. * TJ Walker def. "The King of Scotland" Pearce Drayton © to win the LIW United States Championship * Backstage, the Twerk Squad talk among themselves, then two TWW female wrestlers named Jade Justice and Natasha Nottingham cut them off and start to trash talk them. They say that the twerk squad are two talentless strippers that LIW management picked up off the corner of a street. The two teams yell at eachother until the hammerhead champion The Prodigy appears. He says that he'll book a tag match later tonight for them. * "The Detonator" Tara Timebomb def. Christina Craven (w/ women's champion Laci Johnson on Special Guest Commentary) * Video package for TWW's Legion of Conformity. They are a team of two tal men and their female valet. They go by the names of Dramaticus and Cesspool. Their valet's name is Drama Queen. They are three wrestlers who were cleansed by the power of Drama Queen's magic, and follow her every command. * Jade Justice & "The Queen of England" Natasha Nottingham def. Twerk Squad (Tiana Ford & Malibu Miranda) in a Tag Team match * Justin Shield def. D-Lion (w/ Chrystine) in a Non-Title Hardcore match (The match ends when D-Lion goes to the top rope, but Shield throws a steel chair into D-Lion's face, which causes him to fly off the top rope and through a table on the outside. Shield then pins D-Lion, who covers his face in pain.) * Backstage, Colton Nightstaff and Declan Houlding attack the tag team champions Desolation. They then spin on them and tell them not to mess with the new guys. * Team TWW (Jason Krill & Pedro Guzman) def. Team LIW (Romain & Quicksilver) (w/ Vivian Penn & Okumura Usagi) (After the match, Quicksilver and Romain get in a heated argument. The two end up getting into a fight, and then Usagi and Penn get into a fight. Romain and Usagi quickly take them out.) * Soldier Dude and "Lucky" Stone Chambers come out and ask for Jimmy Breaks and The Prodigy to come out. They do, but they also come out with TWW Champion Ben Malcoms. They laugh at Soldier Dude and Chambers, but Soldier Dude announces that he has backup to help him, and that they're a group of people that no one would have thought of helping Soldier Dude. The Murder Squad! The Murder Squd appears behind The Prodigy, Jimmy Breaks and Ben Malcoms and lays waste to them. The group drags the three down to the ring, and throws them in. Fergal MacCallen says that he used to hate Soldier Dude's guts, but seeing LIW slowly fall to pieces struck a cord inside him, and he wanted to help him keep it together. Soldier Dude then tells Jimmy Breaks to bring the best he's got, because at the upcoming PPV event, it's going to be LIW vs TWW!